jedi in hogwarts
by Emma granger27
Summary: A new story by me.qui gon jinn and his padawan obi wan kenobi are on a mission to protect a boy named harry potter. Based on goblet of fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi in ****Hogwarts**

**Swswswswswswswswsw**

**-have you heard that lockhart didn't get his memories back **

**thanks to my wand.**

**-stop it Ronald. you have said that a million times.**

**-she is right. have you heard that Dumbledore is bringing**

** a new astrology teacher for said that he is a genius and **

**he is bringing a student of his**

**-bloody hell. Two new teachers in a got to be kidding me.**

**-****Ronald**

**- hermione take it easy its a beginning of a new school year**

**The door opened and a girl with white blond hair came in**

**-hello ****Luna**

**"Hello Ron,hermione ,harry" Luna said**

**-have you heard of the astrology professor ? my dad says**

** that he is a ****Jedi****Whats a Jedi Ronald asked**

**-they are a group of people that bring peace and justice father **

**said that ****they have a power named the can levitate objects **

**with out a can push ****or pull the objects with their a wand-less magic.**

**That's amazing.i wish i could too said harry**

**They were too busy in their conversation that they didn't **

**noticed a ginger boy looking nerves staring at them**

* * *

**Please post it as a review**

**Thank you**

**Til next time bye**

**And may the force be with you ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys

This is a new chapter

* * *

Obi wan pov 20 days before

-it was weird .the council has given us a mission to a planet name earth.

- I've never heard of such system or a planet!

- me neither we are supposed to protect a boy named

harry potter who studies in a magical school named Hogwarts

they shake a piece of wood to levitate stuff and other things

i was sitting in cafeteria and discussing this new mission with bant

- bant i really should go or qui-gon will kill me

i said my goodbyes and ran to my quarters.

i packed my stuff and set it next to my door

On my bed lay a my clothes that i had to wear. It was shirt a tie with red and gold stripes

A sweater and black pants with a clock.

i packed them in my bag and changed into a simple sweater and pants.

I was sitting in the co-pilot seat helping my we jumped into hyperspace.

i hate is ... i don't know ... i don't like it.i started to think about other things

I felt nervous. going to a school that you don't know anyone was scary

I took a deep breath, letting go of my fear. The fear didn't let go of me.i sighed

This is going to be a long,long,long,long mission

.-.-.-.-

-.-.-..

Well did you like it

Review please

This week's Q :what is your wand like?discribe it and post it as a review

Till next time

Bye:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

Thanks for following and reviewing my you didnt do any of

those things then thanks for reading

Oh and one thing english is not my first language so

Note - **this is obi wan speaking** -this is others speaking

Obi wan stared at the group of teens in the cabin in front of

had looked everywhere of the train but he couldn't find a sit

for himself. In The other cabins there were at least 5 cabin

was the only one that had 4 teens in it.

He was going to search again when a boy with blond hair

opened the door of the cabin with a group of boys and blond hair

looked like bruck chun a rival of him who died.

''why do blonds have to be the bullies?''he thought

-.-

harry and others harrys pov

-..-

Malfoy doesn't he give it a rest?ugh

-well well well look who's here?the famous harry potter,the idiot weaslly,the who-knows-everything mud blood and crazy loony a team!

Then his friends started laughing at us and what he said

**-leave them alone.**

Thats a new voice!i looked in the corridor and i saw a ginger hair boy about my age alittle shorter and smaller

-well well a ginger hair you must be a weaslly.

Again his friends laughed.

-you swear you would leave them alone and never bully them again

he waved his hand in front of malfoy s face

-i swear i would never bully them again and leave them alone.

-now go

With this the malfoy gang went out of the room.

-who are you?

**-i m Ben kenobi.**

-well thanks Ben. I m harry potter this is Ronald weaslly..

-call me ron

-and this is hermione granger

-nice to meet you ben

-and this is luna lovegood.

-hello ben

-hello

-what house are you in ?

**-in griyffendor**

-well i havent seen you in common room

**-well...you see... i m new...**

-you are a transfer student aren't you?

**-well... no ...**

Your the new student that was coming

with the new astrology teacher .Luna said excitedly

**-well...yes**

-welcome to Hogwarts Ben best school in the wizardry world.

**-do you mind if i seat with you?**

-no mate you can join us if you like

**-thanks ronlad**

-call me ron

**-OK how are the teachers here?are they strict?**

- well you see there is professor snape that you shouldn't

mess is always ready to take points from our other teachers like mcgongal and

sprout are good our Dada is professor knot.(a/n this professor made up ) is this new professor?

**- he can be very strict if he wants and he has a good humor.**

-this year is going to be an easy one

...-

Well i have 3 free days maybe i post the next chapter sooner.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts is i have only seen it from says that its bigger in the arrived in the evening.i waited out of the train for master qui gon to come but harry pushed me in a sleigh which was pulled by an invisible creature named at least invisible for people like hermione and ron becuase they havent seen death with their to bruck i can see and luna arrived at the castle we went to a huge room called the great were dangling from the ceiling well there is no ceiling there are clouds in the to harry the ceiling is bewitched to show the outside weather.i followed harry and others to the griffendor table .luna went to the ravenclawhouse was the house sorting.a weird hat does this and he sings!after the sorting there was a ate the evening the headmaster,dumbeldore,a 150 year old wizard with a long beard ,interduced the students to quigon and another teacher named lupin who looked dumbeldore's speech we went inside a corridor that led to alot of "changing"stairs we walked up until we arraived at a portrait pf a tought me how to get inside the griffendor say the password and major is the password of this week. Im sharring a room with dean thomas,seamos feanigan nevile longbottom harry and ron. Right now they are eating some kind of candy that makes them sound like earth animals. Its funny but i dont feel joining i have potions astronomy transfiguration and ... im looking forward to see the students reactions to qui gon s teaching.i saw a pretty girl with curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes she was alone and it looked like she was has a beautiful smile. Im gonna meet here tomorrow to find out who she is

Sorry for mistakes.

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's pov

-.-...-...

Ben was jinn is really strict but not jokes in the tells ben to bring everthing from everywhere. In the morning i noticed a girl in griffendor that i have never seen is head is always in a is great in always gets an only on potions in other classes was angry becuase she was the best student before . Right now im sitting with ron on the common room,doing our homework.i havent seen ben or the girl after the classes .maybe they are studing you ask me they look adorable toghter.

Outside of griffendor tower and the castle

The girl has vanished.i tried to follow her after the class but she disappeared.

I went to the lake .there was a big tree woth high branches and green leaves.a nice spot to sit and study or meditate.i sat there and tried to clear my mind. My mind was clearing when the malfoy's group came.

-look who is .another pethetic griffendor student.

-you promised to not bother us.

-i said them i didnt said you.

Malfoy brought his wand out

-levicorpes

And then i was upside down and they were laughing at me

-stop it

That was a new voice. It belonged to the pretty girl i was following.

-put him down or i will hex you.

-oooooooh a mudblood. Whats your buisness with him?

-let him go

-i wont

-petrificus tutalus

Malfoy freezed .with that i fell down on the ground.

Then she lifted him from the ground and took him to the lake then she undid her magic malfoy fell into the water screaming for friends went inside the water to help him.

The girl took my hand and we ran away until we reach the griffendor common common room was we were in there.

-im Taraneh vahedi.

- i'm...

-ben kenobi or should a say obi wan

-how do you know my name.

-i just know you are from have a brother named you were little you were handed to the jedi and recently you were accepted by qui gon jinn

-how do you know all this?you are a do i know that you wont tell anyone?

-you secret is safe with me.

-im not sure with that

- you dont want to say thank you?

-ok thank you so where are you from?

-my parents are from of the countries here on earth.i was born there but i moved to england two ue ago .this summer i recived a letter from you going to hogsmead?

qui-gon is going

-why arent you going

-because qui-gon wouldnt let me

-have you heard of the house tournament?

-no what is it

-its a tournament held every 100 for the third year students.3 students from each house.2 boys and 1 will compete in 3 extremley dangrous held this goblet of fire will choose 12 chosen there's no turning back.

-that's hard.

-but the winning prize is 500 gallions is a big golden worth competing

-when does this goblet starts to choose students?

-tonight

Taraneh vahedi is mine. This is going to be like the goblet of fire.

Bye bye:-)


End file.
